The Wierdest Thing in Battle City
by Pharoah Jane
Summary: Wierd things are going on while we are in Battle city.The nararator is coming with her bro and cousin.John should learn how to duel already.Jason gets a girlfriend.Malik shows.Apearantly,he gets Kaiba.(As a mindslave.I'm serious)Some Japenese.I translate!
1. Default Chapter

The Wierdest Thing in Battle City First Fic!Be nice!R&R!  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own YGO,Battle City,OR anything in Battle City.I only own Victoria the brat,and the characters as "me",Jason,and John.  
  
I could say nothing when I arrived.Skyscrapers are everywhere. I sigh.I know this isn't going to turn out well.My naughty cousin isn't here,my bro is there at his house.I'm supposed to wait for the kids here.I'd love to call them girls since they scream like some.But of course they are males.I just wish they'd get here already!  
  
I'm standing right outside the signup.I'm just going in myself if they don't get here within 10 min.  
  
Finally! They're here!  
  
Me:Where you dudes been?!:(I knew of course)Jason:HELLO!My house!:  
  
John:YAY! I'M SIGNING UP!!I'm gonna beat Yugi!!THEN KAIBA!  
  
EVERYONE!!!!!:  
  
Jason:NOT ME!!!:  
  
Me:Little Dude's signin' up?!!MY GOSH!He's 7 and doesn't know all the rules!And he expects to beat EVERYONE!And you are going along with it!You two...:  
  
Jason interrupted:NO I did NOT!I said he wouldn't beat me,so that's NOT everybody!!  
  
Me:You guys are so Naive!Can't you get anything in your heads?!You guys are in WAY over your heads!!And you haven't even registered yet!!!AND YOU!Jason,you are older than ME!Why am I always the mature one?!!:  
  
Jason:NO!You aren't the oldest!You...: I interrupted this time:WHAT?!Just 'cause you are older doesn't make you act more mature!  
  
:What?! I AM MORE MATURE!:  
  
John interrupted our fight:YAY!Jason is!2,000 MEATS SURE!!!:  
  
Jason:YAY!Still more left!AHAHAHAHA!Still more left!AHAh...:  
  
I interrupted:SHUT UP KIDS!  
  
Jason:Who are you calling kids?!!:  
  
John:YAY!I'm not a kid!Jason is!That's one kid!NOT KIDS!!:  
  
Jason:NO!YES,ONE kid.YOU JOHN!!!:  
  
John:NO!JANE IS!!HAHA!:  
  
Me:AM NOT!Hey,you're making me talk like a child!And why would I call myself kids,may I ask?!:  
  
Jason laughs. :NO,YOU MAY NOT!!: He laughs harder.  
  
Me:Whatever,that's NOT what I meant!:  
  
There was silence.  
  
Then,I just said:Let's just go and register ALREADY!!:  
  
They just nodded.No noise.Finally,they shut up!  
  
We all registered.Then we headed out.We went to find some duelists,all but me.I took my dueldisk and snuck to the game shop.John knew why.I didn't tell Jason.John took my deck.He always does that...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------Well,hope you liked it.R&R!PWEEEZZZZZZ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My last choc.chip cookie!...If you'll excuse me,I NEED to go kill my brother! 


	2. A job

Okay,peoples,chapter two,comin' up!  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own YGO,battle city or anything to do with them.Only Victoria,Jason,John, the narrarator,and the ideas forming the content of this fic.  
  
"Grampa":Hullo!What can I help you with?  
  
Me:Well,non-game-wise,not really buying...:  
  
:A seller!What do you have to sell?:  
  
:No,I'm not here to sell.I...:  
  
He interupted:I see,well Yugi is upstairs with his other friends...I've never seen you hang out here before.New kid?Joey's new girlfriend or something?:  
  
:NNNOOOOOO!NNOOOOOO!!!!Nothing like THAT!!!:  
  
:Why are you here then?:  
  
-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_-~_  
  
Sorry for such a sort chapter.R&R!I might stop here and not bother myself if nobody will read.It's not as interesting so far,but I already planned things...narrarator gets job,Jason a girlfriend,Kaiba becomes a mindslave,Mai's ex drops by,Jason messes up his date,everyone (na.,Jason,John) gets to stay at yugi's for temporary residence,much more inbetween,I can see if you think it will be boring,I just told you a bunch of news, ANY ideas are wanted in reviews,I haven't told you everything yet...Of course when Mai gets s.... oops!And with Kaiba _______________,What will happen?Mai having a boyfriend and all...Anyway, just please review. 


	3. Perfect?

Alright here we go...  
  
Disclaimer:again,STILL Don't own YGO,Battle City or any of it's contents.I DO own the characters known as Victoria(later to come),Jason,John,and the narrarator + everything to do with them.I own all the ideas forming the contents if this fic.  
  
NOTE:Grampa IS old.That's why he can't think for a while there.  
  
STORY...  
  
Soloman smiled.  
  
:Well.I can always use some help around her,especially with a bunch of kids running around here!Of course!Perfect!:  
  
Me:I can?!!:*blinks*  
  
:Of course you can...ahhh....who....:  
  
:Jane:  
  
:Oh yes.Of course,Jane!:  
  
:The hours?:  
  
:HUH?!:  
  
:The hours?:  
  
:Well,afternoon...no?...Well,hhhmmmm.....No.Ahhhh....No!...Ummmm..no...ahh.. .I can't think!Well, how about...NNNNNOOOOOOO! Yes!NO!I lost it!!!:  
  
"Tell me when you find it"I thought.I almost laughed out loud.Then,he wouldn't give me the job,He'd kill me!  
  
:How about 10-12.You can have lunch.Then work 'till 2.  
  
:Perfect!I guess...:"Lousy hours...he's an old man what does he know.He should be wise.Instead he treats me like a child.Better than nothing,I guess."Ithought.  
  
:Perfect!Start today?:  
  
:I guess so...:  
  
:See you got a dueldisk but no deck.:  
  
:I know,my brother...well...:  
  
:AHAH!Here it is!...Oh,what was I saying?!Oh...yes why aren't you finding other duelists?!:  
  
:See,that's why I need the job.:  
  
:Call me Grampa:  
  
:But..:  
  
:NOPE.Call me Grampa!!:  
  
:Ummmm...okay...Grampa...:"Now I know why everyone calls him Grampa"I thought.  
  
:HERE!:he said handing me a broom.:You can sweep up!:  
  
I swept until I was finished,noon,lunch hour.  
  
Yugi rampaged down the stairs,his pals following.  
  
Joey:Where's 'da food!And who's this?!:  
  
Tea:Slow down...you can meet her now.:  
  
Yugi:She's right!:  
  
Joey:You're always sayin' that,Yugi!  
  
We all sat down to eat lunch.  
  
```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please r&r!Hope you like! 


End file.
